Stardust
Stardust ''(z irl. Gwiezdny Pył) ''- pegaz, ponysona Naćpanej.żelkami. Zawodowa koszykarka, mieszkanka Irlandii. W dzieciństwie zamieszkiwała Ponyville, ale jak już dorosła postanowiła się przeprowadzić do Irlandii. Największa fanka One Pegasus. Skucykowane 1D. I ♥ it! ;* Najlepsza pod Słońce przyjaciółka Angel's Voice. Powstanie Naćpana.żelkami wiele razy próbowała zrobić swoją ponysonę, lecz za każdym razem jej to nie wychodziło. Na początku prosiła koleżanki o rysunki, potem robiła je z bazą, a teraz zrobiła go z kreatora. Kiedyś kombinowała z kolorami. Najpierw była żółta, potem niebieska, potem zielona. W końcu zdecydowała się na biel. Ale jednak była za biała. W końcu (znów ;-;) wzięła zieleń, ale zbliżoną do błękitu. Bardzo jej się teraz podoba. Chciała, by klacz miała oryginalną grzywę. Szukała ów w kreatorze i jej się udało. Grzywa jest teraz tak jakby w "japońskim stylu". W końcu brakowało jej znaczka. Ale, że Ola nie ma swojego przeznaczenie Uwielbiam kosza, ale.. nie chciało mi się rysiać c: to zrobiła Star blank flank. Imię Była użytkowniczka tej wiki nazwała swoją ponysonę Star Secret. Oli bardzo się to imię spodobało. Więc tak nazwała ów klacz. Zwłaszcza, że Star uwielbia latać nocą, gdy nie ma chmur, wśród gwiazd i opowiadać im historie. To też skłoniło Naćpaną na to imię. Jednak po długim namyśle Naćpana uważa, że skoro pegazica mieszka w Irlandii to wybierze irlandzkie imię. I Stardust to po irlandzku "gwiezdny pył". Wygląd Jak już wspominałam wcześniej wygląd klaczy bardzo dużo razy był zmieniany. W końcu przyjaciółka Oli, Ali pomogła jej z designem. Oli się on bardzo spodobał, więc tak ów przyjęła. Klacz ma sierść w kolorze zielonego, zbliżonego do niebieskiego. Oczy ma w ciemnoniebieskim, a ogon i grzywę w blondzie. Grzywę układa w koka, ala "japoński styl" czy coś tam. xdxd. Wkłada do niego niebieskie pałeczki. Ogon spina w kitkę. Ale jej ogon ma jeszcze ciemnoniebieskie pasemka. Jej oczy są dość duże, jak na normalnego kucyka. Skrzydła są normalnej wielkości. Praca Star pracuje jako zawodowa koszykarka. Kilkanaście razy w tygodniu ma treningi. Tam spotyka wielu swoich znajomych. W gimnazjum chodziła do szkoły sportowej, ale w liceum postawiła na naukę. W końcu stęskniła się za koszykówką i zapisała się do bardzo dobrej ligi koszykowej. I co dziwnego dostała się. Ale była ona w Irlandii, a, więc klacz musiała się przeprowadzić. Od dziecka chciała tam zamieszkać, bo uwielbia ten kraj, uczy się języka i wielu piosenkarzy z One Pegasus stamtąd pochodzą. Mimo, że jej się nie udało to ciągle marzy, by choć jednego z nich spotkać. Pracuje ona także w Pegasus Academy w Irlandii jako nauczycielka. Uczy ona jak rozmawiać i porozumiewać się z gwiazdami. Osobowość Poczucie humoru Stardust jak niewiele kucyków ma specyficzne poczucie humoru. Umie wszystko przemienić w żart. Umie ze wszystkiego czerpać radość. Bardzo lubi się śmiać, chodź czasami jest tak, że klacz śmieje się z czegoś co śmieszne nie jest ani trochę. No.. może dla niej. Czasami zdarza się tak, że jej poczucie nie wpływa pozytywnie na otoczenie, gdyż jej żarcik może obrazić drugą osobę. To jest mały minus Star. I to, że z normalnego zdania ta myśli o czym innym Nie powiem o czym... ;-; . To też irytuje jej znajomych. Umiejętności Pisanie Stardust jest mistrzynią kaligrafii. Ma przepiękny charakter pisma. Co dziwne pisze zębami, a ta sztuka jest piekielnie trudna. W podstawówce pisała wszystkie rzeczy, których nauczycielom nie chciało się pisać. Każdy nauczyciel, każdy uczeń, każda osoba podziwiała i zazdrościła Dust pięknego pisma, choć sama ona tak do końca nie uważała. Co też denerwowało jej znajomych. Skromność jest ważna, ale bez przesady. Rysowanie Klacz ciągle szkoli się w tej sztuce. Rysuje wtedy kiedy tylko może. Rysuje w dość nietypowy sposób. Zamiast rysować ustami, rysuje swoim kopytkiem, na które jest przyczepiona taśma z jakąś kredką. W najbliższym czasie będzie miała zamiar narysować obrazki do gry przyjacielowi. Język Angielski Czy Stardust jest dobra w Angielskim? Można by polenizować. Bo na lekcji miała piątki, na prywatnym też, a jak ma rozmawiać z Anglikami, lub na Twitterze wysyłać urodzinowe posty to już musi jej pomagać koleżanka. Wiele razy robiła zadania z Angelą i zazwyczaj padały teksty ''"Angel a to jak zrobić? Co to znaczy?! Tego na lekcji do jasnej nie było!!". ''Z tego wnioski, że Star Angielski umie, ale w teorii. W praktyce już gorzej. Latanie Latanie się bardzo przydaje Stardust w graniu w koszykówkę i nie tylko. Wiele razy mówiła, że dziękuje mamie za to, że urodziła się pegazem, a nie jakimś jednorożcem. Szanuje je, lecz osobiście sama w życiu nie chciałaby nim być. Dzięki jej skrzydłom może robić różne, powietrzne akrobacje. Oczywiście, gdyby była jednorożcem byłoby jej dużo łatwiej pisać, ale Star została obdarowana talentem do pisania. Wracając do tematu; Stardust lata świetnie! Dużo lepiej od jej przyjaciółki Angel, przez co ona... Może jakoś ją dogania, ale i tak tamta lepiej lata. Magia thumb|286px|Tu Star pobrokatowana. Praca [[User:DASHIEEE|Ami.]] Stardust posiada pewny specyficzny talent do magii, której używa stosunkowo rzadko. Kiedy nocami Star przemierza piękne niebo, ogląda wspaniałe gwiazdy tak jakby w jej sercu coś się zapalało. Gwiazdy jakąś magiczną więzią łączą ich ze sobą. Wtedy ona zaczyna świecić światłem gwiazd i jakby zaczyna je rozumieć. Coś, coś w tym jest. Łączą się i wtedy Star potrafi wyczarować co tylko chce. Niestety.. To działa tylko gdy Star ma humor i gdy jest piękna, gwieździsta noc. Nikt nie wie o tej zdolności Dust, bo klacz wolała zostawić to dla siebie. Ciekawostki *Jest pierwszą klaczą na tej wikii i (przez autorkę) widzianą, która ma Irlandzkie imię, i mieszka w Irlandii, *Ma książkę na temat One Pegasus i była w kinie na filmie o nich, *Jest, była i (zapewne) będzie najwyższą klaczą w jej towarzystwie Nie, no ja mam ponad 170 cm, a jestem w 6 klasie xdxd . Przypisy Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Dorosłe klacze Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Dorosłe kucyki Kategoria:Klacze bez znaczka Kategoria:Kucyki bez znaczków Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Artykuły w edycji Kategoria:Strony z kodem HTML